A Good Night Indeed LanMo
by GreenSister
Summary: What happens when Moiraine finally lets her guard down.


It was near daybreak, when Lan woke up. He realized he'd been asleep, while still sitting on his bed, his back resting on a cold tavern felt tired, and bruised, but most of all himself of fell asleep on his watch, and fighting with Moiraine the whole night was no quickly jerked his head to look across the room, where she slept, blissfully unaware of his failure and the danger she was in, minutes , she looked so beautiful!  
Sometimes he caught himself thinking about his graying hair, while she looked so perfect, ageless and strong...she was the only reason he bought that flaming new shirt!It was in Tar Valon last bought four new dresses on a whim that day, and he had to follow her around for the dull look in his eyes, she suggested him to find something for himself, a new shirt perhaps, since the last one had blood stains and what not. He told her he didn't want anything, just to find himself buying the one she looked at while he was still contradicting she was the one who actually picked it, it was no wonder that the shirt was wished she liked green better sometimes. She moved slightly and her blanket fell down, resting just beneath her relaxed hand, inches from the stood up, picking the sword up from his lap and placing it quietly on his bed.  
In two strides he was in front of her, picking up the blanket and bending over to tuck her he was leaning towards her, her face changed and her eyes flew open, light, she almost jumped out from the he grabbed her and turned her to face felt fear through their bond, fear and...panic!He would never have considered that possible, but he was looking at her shocked gaze and holding her trembling body while trying, somehow to calm her was mumbling incomprehensibly. All he could understand were words:broke shields, Lanfear, Lan, and no, she repeated no, more than anything else.  
He was holding her around the waist now, while she wrapped her hands around one of his shoulders.  
Moiraine, he tried gently, are you alright, what happened?  
She lifted her teary eyes and he found himself unable to withstand the pain he saw deep in them.  
It was a dream- she said quietly- but it felt so real, she continued looking at the floor, while trying to put on her mask of serenity he knew, all to broke my dream shields, and planted some rather unpleasant pictures in them.  
Yes, her mask was finding it's way back slowly, but she still looked shaken.  
What pictures?-he asked hesitated before answering, her expression slightly returning to the one he saw before.  
She attacked me, and you stood in front of me to protect me, her voice trembled as she shifted her gaze towards her sighed and stopped for a moment.  
She killed you instead-he heard her hoarse whisper as she slowly lifted her eyes, and her face towards eyes met,and just then he realized he was hugging her, cradling her in his arms, whispering back through her hair.  
I'm here Moiraine, always here, you're safe, we're well, both can't harm you now,i won't let her! I'm here Moiraine, he said again and stared back at looked calm, yet confused about something.  
Lan, she started, but his finger met her lips as his hand caressed her cheek.  
Shhh, he whispered, moving his other hand to gently push the back of her head onto his first, he thought she was going to wiggle out, but then she relaxed and moved towards him.  
I'm much harder to kill then that Moiraine Sedai, he said jokingly while stroking her hair.  
I know...- she replied gently and, feeling his fingers in her hair moved her head up nervously just in front of his face-...Lan Gaidin.  
She was so close he could smell every drop of that rose perfume she liked so much...he liked so much.  
He looked deep into those unearthly wise brown eyes, and felt warmth, light she was so fragile in his arms.A heartbeat after that, he moved towards her, her sigh barely noticeable when their lips kiss was short but so tender, and her body so warm against barely moved away as he broke the kiss, just to find himself brushing his lips on wasn't moving, but her breading said it all.  
Gaidin, she tried, but he kissed her again, putting his tongue into her time she returned the kiss, and the next time, and the next.  
He felt his heart beating like a war drum, as he placed her on the hands around his neck, her perfect body under felt desire raging through him as he touched her neck,kissing it, making her gasp for slid his hands down her body, lifting her shift up, and throwing it into the waited twenty years for this, and it was happening so fast!She looked like she was ready to cover herself until he started kissing her neck again, then her breasts, she called out his name, half in ecstasy half in disbelief, but he couldn't stop himself, not now. He started unbuttoning his shirt, bloody thing!But then her hands moved to help him, looking at the bloody shirt, no, wonderful shirt, he told himself when he saw her it was off in no time, and so were his kept touching her, exploring every curve of her body, he looked at her face and saw desire, definitely desire, mixed with utter and complete shock, and a hint of mischief around those sensible , that she pressed against his eagerly now!He enjoyed the shire warmth of their flesh before he reached for his shoulders and entered gasped and grabbed his back. She trusted back towards him, and put her legs around his waist, while he enjoyed every single moment of complete unity, and overwhelming heard her moaning and heavy breathing under him, and gained paste, moments seemed like flashes, and he slowed down, he is not letting her go,not just looked at him sort of almost laughed-that was his , light was she his deepened every move, making her moan after each of was still holding his back, and as he started going faster again, she grabbed them so hard it could leave that he cared!His sight blurred, he was a raging animal, and she was his prey. He heard her scream his name as she started convulsing around him, and that was it, he felt enormous power, and moaned louder then ever in his life as he climaxed inside of he finished he lay down beside her, exhausted and happier then he could ever hugged her and and kissed her was so amazing, his precious little porcelain doll, his brave smile was like the rising sun as she cuddled on his chest.  
Good night Lan Gaidin, she said playfully.  
Good night Moiraine Aes Sedai, he chuckled...Good night inded. 


End file.
